prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM09
is the 9th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 644th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Patisserie has finally opened! But with no customers in sight, the girls tries relocating the bakery. When it's first customer finally shows up, he is looking for cookies to confess his love with, but the Patisserie doesn't have any cookies for sale... Major Events *Cookacookie appears for the first time. Synopsis Ichika is running happily from school and meets up with the other Cures and Pekorin, who is holding the KiraPati. It turns into the shop, and the Cures are upset because nobody shows up. A teenage boy is then shown walking and complaining because he doesn't have a type of cookies he needed. He then spots the KiraPati and runs toward it but trips and falls. When he looks up, the KiraPati is gone. The KiraPati opens in a park, and the Cures are handing out samples. The same boy from before passes the shop and is about to walk inside when a bunch of kids trample over him on their way to the shop. The kids start grabbing samples and trampling over the Cures, but a girl named Nakamura Midori stops them. Then Midori spots the boy, named Daisuke. The two seem to know each other, but Daisuke gets nervous and runs off. The Cures leave and try moving the KiraPati to several different spots, but none of them work. Daisuke is walking around town when he spots the KiraPati. Thinking the cookies he needed are in the KiraPati, he runs toward the shop. Ichika welcomes him, but he quickly asks for cookies. Ichika tells him that they don't have any cookies, making Daisuke think that he'll never be able to confess to Midori about something. Ichika offers him some animal sweets, which Daisuke refuses at first but eventually eats a lot after Ichika asks him if he likes sweets, to which he says yes. After eating a lot of animal sweets, Daisuke is happy and smiles, making Ichika happy. The Cures then ask him about his crush and the cookies, eventually finding out that his crush is Midori. He tells the Cures that they went to primary school together, but he never can tell her his true feelings. Yukari asks if they’ve gone out, and Daisuke says that they went to the zoo together-on a school trip, but Midori shared her cookie with him. He wants to give her cookies to get the courage to tell her his true feelings. Daisuke then leaves. Ichika, sad, decides that she wants to make him cookies. Meanwhile, Cookacookie is taking all the Kirakiraru from cookies, making him stronger. The Cures start making cookies for Daisuke. When the cookies come out of the oven, Ichika then gets a flash and decorates the cookies with icing. The next day, Daisuke thinks about going over to the next town when Ichika calls him to the KiraPati. She gives him the cookies they made in a box and tells Daisuke that they put their hearts into making them. Himari gives him a cookie decorated with purple-and-white icing dots. He takes a bite of one and really likes it, then thanks the Cures. He thinks that he’ll have the courage to tell Midori his feelings, then runs off happily. Just after he runs off, Yukari spots Cookacookie flying in the sky. He flies down to Daisuke and steals his cookies, making Daisuke start to chase after him. Just as Cookacookie is about to reach the mountain, the Cures transform. The Cures start to fight Cookacookie. He soon overpowers them, but Daisuke arrives and sees the Cures fighting. The Cures yell that getting in the way of love in unforgivable, and defeat Cookacookie and get the cookies back. Later that evening, Daisuke finds Midori and gives her the cookies. Suddenly, the KiraPati appears behind them, and the Cures welcome them inside, which looks like a zoo. Midori opens the box to see that the cookies are broken, but she makes a panda with some cookie pieces. Both of them are reminded about the field trip to the zoo, and eat the cookies happily together. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou Villains *Cookacookie Secondary Characters *Tatsumi Daisuke *Nakamura Midori *Himukai Mariko Trivia *The opening features scenes from Pretty Cure Dream Stars!. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM09/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes